


Cold As Ice

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Protective Azula (Avatar), Snowball Fight, Southern Water Tribe, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Azula has never seen a snowball fight before until Zuko and Sokka drag her into one.
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 244





	Cold As Ice

Azula wasn’t used to the snow. It had never snowed in the Fire Nation or gotten nearly as cold as it was here in the South Pole. Azula didn’t mind it actually. Sure, the cold suppressed her bending but her fire breath warmed her up. She enjoyed the change of weather - the Fire Nation could be so boring sometimes!

Snow fell in little flakes from the sky and Azula caught them, watching them melt with the heat coming from under her gloves. She stuck her tongue out to taste one, like Sokka had been doing a couple minutes earlier, and shivered when the snowflakes touched her tongue. Maybe that hadn’t been the best idea. Her brother-in-law was a genius, but did some pretty dumb things.

Azula had agreed to come visit the Southern Water Tribe with her family as a sort of vacation. She’d been working hard to help Sokka with trade deals (which involved plenty of yelling at advisors) and even she felt she deserved it. 

“Hey!”

Azula spun around to see a few chunks of snow hit Zuko in the chest, thrown by Sokka. Sokka was laughing and held another chunk of snow, aimed at her brother. Was he attacking Zuko somehow? No, Sokka wouldn’t do that. She’d gotten to know him pretty well over the course of the past few years. If he had ever shown a hint that he was going to hurt Zuko, she would have ended him then and there.

She watched as Zuko picked up some snow of his own and launched it back in retaliation. He seemed... happy? Sokka threw some more snow at him before turning to Azula with a mischievous look in his eye. Oh no, it was her turn, wasn’t it? Soon enough, balls of snow were hurling towards her. She melted them quickly, small blue flames coming from her palms.

“No firebending!” Zuko yelled. “That’s cheating. You just roll snow into a ball and throw it.”

Azula smiled. She understood the game now and she was going to win. Even if there was no real way to win, Azula would find a way. 

Azula scooped up some snow from the ground, molded it into a ball, and threw, aiming for Sokka. She looked towards her brother and gestured towards Sokka with a throwing motion. A team up. 2 v 1.

Zuko nodded and grabbed some more snowballs and began to pelt Sokka with them. Azula did the same on the other side.

“This is treason!” Sokka yelled, throwing a snowball at Azula’s face. “I’ve been betrayed by my own family!”

Azula laughed. He was even more dramatic than her brother. That was saying something, considering she’d grown up with Zuko’s play reenactments.

A flash of blue on the other side of the area, closer to the village, caught her eye. Katara was watching with interest as Sokka was bombarded with snowballs, offering no help to her older brother. A waterbender like her would be a valuable asset to her snowball fighting team.

She dodged snowballs, each step taking her purposefully farther forward until she was close enough to talk to Katara without either of the boys hearing.

“Girls vs boys?” She offered, mashing snow between her hands.

Katara grinned. “This’ll be fun.”

A wall of snow appeared between the two groups as snowballs headed for Katara and Azula. Katara rose ice pillars from the ground, stopping the snow as it came their way. Azula ducked behind the wall and popped up and down, throwing a snowball each time. 

The wall was growing, enclosing the area until Zuko and Sokka were trapped inside, with Azula and Katara throwing snowballs from their vantage point beyond the wall.

Soon enough, both boys had collapsed onto the snow curled up against each other, having accepted their fate as snowball fight targets for their younger sisters. Katara raised her hand in a high five and Azula obliged. Snow was a lot more fun than she’d expected.


End file.
